


Keep your love locked down

by myrish_lace



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, One Shot, Pining, Post-Canon, Radio, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Raven comes up with a plan for Clarke's radio messages during a visit to Clarke and Madi's camp. Clarke wants to delete them. Raven convinces her not to, for an unexpected reason.





	Keep your love locked down

**Author's Note:**

> Note: There's background Becho in this fic, just fyi!

Raven tossed the radio in the air, then snatched it back. "Every day, huh? You radioed every day? Wish we'd tuned in. You could've kept us entertained up there."

Clarke finished washing berries, picking out the ripest ones for her and Raven and Madi to eat. "Maybe." She used that steady voice Raven remembered from crisis after crisis on the ground. She handed Raven a plate and called Madi over.

Raven sat down and popped the fruit in her mouth. She groaned as the tart flavor burst across her tongue. "F- wow, this beats space." She glanced at Madi, who was plowing through her food, oblivious.

Clarke snorted. "Thanks."

You know," Raven said casually as they finished their meal, "I might be able to download a recording of your daily broadcasts. We might have picked up-"

"Don't," Clarke murmured. She gazed out the window, where Bellamy and Echo were holding hands. They had their backs turned to the camp, and Raven could make out Bellamy's unruly black hair in the setting sun. "Please don't. Madi, time for bed. Go wash up and I'll see you in minute."

Clarke and Raven cleared the table and scrubbed down the dishes in silence.

"He didn't know, Clarke," Raven said softly.

Clarke handed her a towel and gave her a tight smile. "It doesn't matter, Raven. Really, it doesn't. I'm happy for him. I'm glad you're all back safely." She nodded to herself, as if she'd made the right speech.

Raven sighed. Clarke had backed away from Finn when Raven first landed on Earth. Tried to put herself last.

"Clarke-"

"If you can find the recordings, delete them, okay?" Clarke's hands shook slightly as she dried. "They're all to Bellamy and they're...unnecessary. Repetitive. Not worth the work."

They're your love letters, Raven thought, even if you don't know it. Do you know the agony he went through? How he never stopped thinking about you, even for one day? He's as stuck as you are. You're both stubborn, and you need to talk it out, because the tension's killing us.

"If I can find them I'll lock them down so only you can access them," she said instead.

Clarke started to protest, but Raven held up her hand.

"Listen, you recorded for six years, all right? Bet there's tons of useful info in there. Weather patterns, hunting grounds, stuff that didn't occur to you when you were talking. Why waste that? It could help us, one day."

Clarke bit her lip. "Fine. For the camp. If we need it. But Raven, please-"

"A password only for you. I'll lock myself out." She nudged Clark. "No one will find out about the dumb nicknames you used for us. Your secret's safe with me."

Please, Clarke, show him, Raven thought. Let him in.

Clarke nodded. "Good. Thanks." She smiled at Raven in the waning light. "Thanks for having my back."

"Always," Raven said. She took one last look at Bellamy and Echo, at the pain etched on Clarke's face, before she headed to her tent for the night.


End file.
